Browniekitty
by SuperSpecialAwesomePie
Summary: Soubi is out at his work and Ritsuka is at school. which leaves the two Zero boys all alone in the house with nothing to do...BUT MAKE BROWNIES! NatsuoxYouji fluff. with a little angst 'cause its just so fun to write
1. 1 Surag Sweet

(W00T, MY SECDON FIC EVER i do beleave this one has less ty-pos then the first ;; hope you like it!)

(I do NOT own Loveless or any of the charaters in this fic.)

"Natsuo. Natsuo! Natsuoooo" Youji sang as he poked Natsuo's cheek, trying to wake him. after a few seconds, seeing as Youji attention span wasn't very long at all, he gave up and threw himself on top of Natsuo. "Get up." he wined. "I wanna make brownies!"

Natsuo made a slightly annoyed sounding noise in the back of his throat. he wasn't much of a morning person. if not for Youji me would likely sleep in till noon. "Youjiiiii." he wined. "sleep now. brownies later."

Youji blew in to one of Natsuo's cat ears and watched it twitch as he did so.

Natsuo groaned.

Youji giggled. he like the way Natsuo's ears made that little flicking movement he blew in to them. the tip of Natsuo's tail copied the motion. "Please get up, Nat-Chan, i'm bored. lets make brownies! you like chocolate. it will be fun!" Youji smiled.

Natsuo opened his eye and looked up at Youji who was laying on across his stomach, smiling. Natsuo smiled back after a moment. he couldn't resist Youji smile. if something as simple as brownies would make him this happy, he'd get up...he'd die to make Youji happy if he had to...

"Ok, i'm up." Natsuo said as he sat up.

Youji rolled off Natsuo and jumped up. "Yay!" he said then ran off to the kitchen.

Natsuo got up and went over to the dresser in the corner of their room and got out some clothes for him and Youji. "Youji," Natsuo called, "put on some day clothes!" he heard the sound of Youji's bare feet running back down the hall to their room.

After Youji got dressed he ran back to the kitchen. "Hurry up! You're too slow!"

"Ok." he called to Youji. he rushed to get the rest of his clothes on then rummages threw another door in the dresser and after a moment pulled out some rubber bands. Knowing Youji would get something in his hair or burn it if it wasn't tyed back. then he ran to the kitchen where Youji was waiting impatiently for him.

"Youji, come here." Natsuo said. Youji did as he was told. Natsuo put the rubber band in his mouth and pulled Youji's hair back into a ponytail with both hands. he smiled a little as his fingers ran threw Youji's soft sliver hair.

Youji looked over his shoulder at Natsuo with questioning eyes.

"Its so you won't get anything in your hair, Youji." Natsuo said as he wrapped the rubber band around Youji's hair.

"Ok," Youji said when Natsuo had finished, "now we make brownies, right?" Youji reached up and opened one of the many cabinets in Soubi's kitchen. Soubi was at work right now so the Zeros were left to do just about whatever they want till he gets home.

after Youji found the box of brownie mix he handed it to Natsuo. "what do we need now?" he asked.

Natsuo flipped over the box and started reading the directions on the back. "We need 2 eggs, 1/4 cup of butter, 1 cup of sugar, "

as Natsuo listed the things Youji would find them and place them in a pile on the counter.

" And 1/2 teaspoon of vanilla." Natsuo said. he looked at the lovely pile Youji had made of all the ingredients. all those cups piled on top of each other, threatening to fall of at any time. "its so cute!" Natsuo thought. "Youji put everything in normal cups." he giggled a little. who cares about how much of everything there is, the real fun is making the food, not eating it.

"ok, now we need to put it all in a bowl." Natsuo said and Youji was back in a moment with a large pink bowl. he realized that gravity would increase on his tower if he put the bowl on top of everything and decided to put it beside the tower.

Natsuo opened the bow of brownie mix then opened the bag inside that contained the mix. "do you wanna pour the mix in or squish up the butter and eggs?"Natsuo asked Youji.

Youji grabbed the eggs and cracked them into the bowl. "eggs" he said. he put his hand under the egg as its insides dripped out. he liked the feeling of the slimy egg sliding threw his fingers. he did the same with the other one.

Natsuo opened the bag of mix and started to pour it into the blow as Youji cracked the second egg. then Youji took the butter and started mashing it up in his hands like it was clay.

Natsuo turned to get the vanilla of the top of Youji's tower and poured it into the bowl as well.

Youji was still enjoying himself mashing the butter. he paused then started to roll it in to a ball shape.

Natsuo then the largest cup filled with sugar and dumped that into the bowl.

"Look." Youji said and he held out the ball of butter. he had pinched two places at the top of the ball making two little cat ears and had roller a thin strip and put that on the back of the ball. "its a kitty." he said and smiled.

Natsuo smiled. "its so cute" Natsuo said. "You should cut the brownies into shapes like that too, Youji!"

"Yeah!" Youji said excitedly. "Then we can show them to Soubi and Ritsuka, too." Youji squished the butter-cat into the bowl and started to mix everything around with his hands.

once the batter was about the consistency of bread douh Youji got tired of mixing it and gave it to Natsuo.

Natsuo finished mixing it with his hands, then put about a cup of water in it and mixed some more.

Youji licked the mix off his fingers happily. "these will be great, Nat-Chan!" he said as he licked the last bit off his little finger.

Natsuo nodded. "ok, its all mixed!" he exclaimed. Natsuo put the bowl on the counter again and went looking for something to bake the brownies in.

Youji went over and looked in the bowl. he stuck a finger in the batter and licked it clean. "They're really good, Natsuo." he called to him as he dipped another finger in the batter.

"really?" Natsuo said as he came back over to Youji with a round pan to bake the brownies in. he set it on the counter where the tower had been.

Youji nodded. he stuck another finger in to the batter then held it out to Natsuo. "try it." he said.

Natsuo hesitated for half a second then licked the batter off Youji's finger. "yup!" he said "it is good."

Youji smiled. "we pour it in here now, right?" he pointed to the round pan.

"Yeah." Natsuo said. Youji picked up the bowl and poured as much of its contents out into the pan as he could.

Natsuo picked up the pan and put it in the over and set the timer for 25 minutes.

Youji looked in the bowl. there was still batter clinging to the sides of the the pink bowl. "Can we eat the rest?" he asked. not waiting for an answer he took a gob of it onto his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"yeah! i want some too, Youji" Natsuo said and stuck a finger in the left over batter.

they tryed to get every bit of batter out of the bowl but of course it was imposable. they stopped when the timer went off meaning the brownies were done.

Youji gave the bowl to Natsuo and opened the oven. he reached in to grap the pan. "STOP!" Natsuo shouted.

Youji froze. his hand half way in the oven. "why?" he asked.

Natsuo grabbed a rag hanging off one of the knobs to a cabinet and handed it to Youji. "pick it up with this, ok? its hot, it will burn you." Natsuo said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Youji took the rag and pulled the pan out. "i don't get why its such a big deal," he said as he set the pan on the counter. "it won't hurt..." Youji cat ears drooped a little. he always hated not being able to feel things like that.

Natsuo grabbed a butter knife and handed it to Youji hurriedly. "here, cut the brownies out in cute shapes, ok?" Natsuo said with a smile. he had to change the thoughts in Youji's mind from his hate of the bodys they were given to something fun like making the brownies cute.

"ok." Youji said, his ears still a little down. as he started to cut the brownies however, his mind become occupied with the task of thinking of shapes for him to cut out.

Natsuo smiled as he watched him. when Youji was almost done Natsuo went to get a severing plate to put the brownies on. he helped Youji lay them out so you could see every one.

Youji had cut them out in shapes like stars, hearts, birds and something Natsuo wasn't quite sure what it was be he guessed it was a dog. "so, should we try some before Soubi and Ritsuka come back?" Natsuo asked.

"yeah." Youji said. "but hold on. i have a special one for Natsuo!" he said smiling. he grabbed all the left over brownie shreds that couldn't be used in cutting out the other shapes. he squished them up and rolled them into a ball just like before. he made the same little round cat. "here," he said. "its different from the rest so i think he should have it."

Natsuo smiled at him. "just like us, different from the rest, right, Youji?" he thought. "Yay! we get the best one."

Youji got out a plate and set the cat on it. then put the plate on the table. Natsuo fallowed him. they sat on the floor in front of the table. "you take the first bite because you made it, Youji." Natsuo said.

"ok!" Youji said then he paused. he looked at Natsuo.

"Hm? something wrong, you-" he stopped. Youji had leaned over and licked his cheek. Natsuo's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"You had brownie mix on your face." Youji laughed then took a bite of the brownie cat.

Natsuo sat there for a moment. half of him wanted to fling him self on Youji and the other half...wanted to cry. he knew what Youji had done went nothing to him. its just one of those things Youji does, like a little kid. but to Natsuo...it was much different. what Youji had done reminded him of so many things he tryed not to think about.about thoughts better forgotten. about home much he loved Youji...but in a different way then Youji loved him. and all those threats from Nagisa about what she would do if he ever acted on one of those thoughts. she had made if_very_ clear just what she would do...Natsuo felt himself starting to shake a little. Natsuo took a small bits of the brownie. he couldn't leave without making sure Youji knew he was happy he had made this for him.

"Youji, why don't you eat the rest? i'm not very hungry right now." he said.

"you don't' want anymore?" Youji asked.

"not right now. i'll eat the others when i am hungry." he said as he got up. his hands were shaking a bit much, Youji might notice. he put them in his pockets to try to hide them. "i'm gonna go take a nap." he said and walked out.

"aww, fine." Youji said, his cat ears drooped a little. "get up soon, though!" he called.

"Yeah, i will..." Natsuo said. his own cat ears falling some as he turned the corner of the hall to where Youji couldn't see him.

(well, thats the end XD i miiiiiiiiiight make another chapter to this but i don't think i will. well, hope the likes it. and i would really like to hear what you think. if i get enough comments on this i will write a second chapter.)


	2. 2 Maybe A little less sweet

Natsuo leaned into the wall and walked as his shoulder scraped agents it. "Why did she make us so we can't feel?" Natsuo whispered to himself. "its a weakness, not a strength. ...you made Youji sad, you-" he stopped himself. he knew there was no way Nagisa could hear him now but...just that fear of what she might do if some how she did hear forced him to stop. Natsuo opened the bedroom door and plopped himself on the bed that he shared with Youji.

he let his mind wander. hoping it would find something else to think about or maybe stop entirely and let him sleep, though he wasn't tired. sadly, this plan didn't go as Natsuo had wished. his mind did leave Youji but went onto other things. things he hadn't thought about for..years. at least five years if not longer... they were memories from when Youji and himself had been little.

"Get up, Zero." Nagisa kicked the small bundle of blankets on the floor.

Natsuo groaned and poked his head out of the covers, opening one eye to look around. the air outside the little den he had made himself

was cold, he didn't like it.

"Up, now." Nagisa said angrily.

Natsuo's cat ears drooped. he wanted to sleep more. "ok." he said disappointedly and pushed the covers off him and got up. he had been training with Nagisa for four years now. every day he would get up at six in the morning and start training for when he got his sacrifice. 'you need to be strong to protect him, Zero. hes special to me. if you let him get hurt, i'll give you twice the damage he got.' Nagisa had told him the first day of his training. 'but, Sensei,' Natsuo had said "you said the sacrifice is the one to take all the damage from the fighter...how do i protect him from that?' Nagisa had given him an angry look. 'you find a way.' she told him.

and now, four years later he remembered that every day. 'has very serial to me.' he must be something great if Nagisa likes him so much, she seemed to hate everyone.

"today is your last day." she said as they walked to the training room.

"What do you mean?" Natsuo asked

"after todays lesson, i'm giving you to your sacrifice."

Natsuo's eyes widened. "Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes..."

"Am i already strong enough?"

"No, not at all. ...but he wants to meet you." Nagisa half glared at Natsuo.

Natsuos face fell for a moment. "i won't fail, Sensei." he said, his eyes turned towards the floor. "i wont' let him get hurt...I'll prove you wrong! I am strong enough!"

Nagisa hit him on the head roughly. "Stupid Zero!!" she yelled. "You think i'm wrong?! you think your strong? HA!" she laughed. she grabbed Natsuo's long red curls and pulled him close to her face. "but you better protect him" she said with a smirk "if you don't, i'll take him away from you. without him, you'll be nothing again. just as you are now." she let go and pushed Natsuo back. "Now," she said loudly "get to work! you know the drill."

Natsuo shock slightly. 'Would she really take him away from me?' he thought as he started the normal drill. '...she would...'

after Natsuo had done all of Nagisa requests he was declared done with training for that day at seven PM. he was absolutely agzosted.

"take a bath before you see him, your filthy" Nagisa spat at him.

"Yes." he said obediently and hurried off to the baths. he washed quickly, eager to Finlay meet the person he had devoted his live to before ever knowing his name. as soon as he was cleaned up he ran back to fine Nagisa. it took him a few minutes to find her and when he did he nearly ran into her.

"Watch where your going." she glared at him again.

"yes, very sorry, Sensei." Natsuo bowed his head quickly. then his ears pricked up as he waited for Nagisa to take him to see the other Zero.

Nagisa looked him up and down, making sure he looked as best he could. "Alright," she said after what seemed like ages. "come with me, and hurry, don't' keep him waiting." she said.

Natsuo walked at a fast passe to keep up with her. his tail swishing back and forth and a excited smile on his face. "Sensei, is there anything i should know before i meet him?" he asked a little nervously. he didn't want to make a ban impression on him. a sudden thought struck him. 'what if hes like Nagisa? what if he hates me...then what do i do?'

Nagisa thought as they walked down a narrow hall way. "His name is Youji. thats all you should need to know for right now" she said.

"Youji.."Natsuo repeated. 'Youji,...please don't hate me'.

Nagisa stopped at one of the many doors lining the hall way. "in here." she said as she unlocked the door.

Natsuo suddenly felt dizzy. what if he messed up some how? what if Youji hated him? what if he hated Youji?...there was no way he could hate someone he had lived his life up till this point for...

"I'm staying out here. you be nice to him." Nagisa ordered and shoved Natsuo in the door and closed it behind him.

Natsuo stood there for a moment. some what stunned. i think boy with long straight sliver hair stood looking out a window onto the garden. he turned as he heard the door shut behind Natsuo. his sliver hair caught the light as he turned and seemed to shimmer like water for just a moment. he smiled at Natsuo.

'he doesn't seem anything like someone Nagisa would like...' Natsuo thought. "Uh..." Natsuo blinked a few times. forgetting everything he had thought he was going to say to Youji once he met him.

" your Zero too, right?" Youji asked.

Natsuo nodded. "yeah...Your name is Youji Sensei told me, is that right?" he asked a little nervously.

"Yep," Youji said with a smile. he took a few steps closer to Natsuo. "whats your name?"

"Um..." he tryed to remember the name Nagisa told him was his. she never used it so he hadn't seen any real reason to remember it. "I think...it started with N..." he said, still trying to remember his name.

Youji's ears drooped. "what? you don't remember your own name?" he asked a little socked.

"I only heard it once...i'm sorry." Natsuo said. he had given up on remembering the name.

"Well then I'll give you one!" Youji said.

Natsuos eyes widened. 'i get a name now?'

"N...N.." Youji said as he thought. "Ah, ok! i got one. how about Natsuo?" Youji asked.

"Natsuo...yeah, i like that one." Natsuo smiled. ' i have a name, i really name! one thats mine and only mine...' "Thank you, Youji. i'm very happy."

Youji smiled back. "Oh!" he walked closer to Natsuo. "if we're really in the same team Nagisa says our names should be in the same place." Youji pulled the neck of his shirt down to show Natsuo the zero on the left side of his chest. "is yours in the same place?"

Natuos face got a slight tent of pink to it. "uh..yes." he said quietly.

Youji smiled again and flung his arms around Natsuo. "Yaaaaay" he sang. "I'm so happy i'm not alone anymore!"

Natsuo stiffened a little. he had never been hugged before. or been able to make someone as happy as Youji seemed to be right now... "..you were alone?" he asked, still not sure what to do with the hug.

"well, Nagisa was with me a lot but she wasn't the same as being with the other. because, before i was only Youji. i couldn't be Zero with out the other." Youji explained. "and if the two in a team are made for each other then no one else matters. and there is no half to Zero."

'No half...i guess thats right..' Natsuo thought.

Youji let go of Natsuo and headed back to the window. "Come look, Natsuo. its pretty outside." he said pointing at the window.

Natsuo walked over and looked. it was very pretty. the window looked out onto a lake with ducks swimming it in and a few tall trees hanging over it.

"I like to watch the ducks." Youji said. "their funny. i like how they walk."

Natsuo giggled as one of the ducks got out of the pound and waddles over to a stop under one of the trees. "they are funny." Natsuo agreed.

Youji tried the handle on the window. "aw, its locked..." he said after trying to turn it both ways. "I'm gonna find the key!" he said and started rummaging threw piles of things on Nagisa desk on the other side of the room.

"do you want help, Youji?" Natsuo asked.

"nope, i found it!" he said happily and started to walk back to the window. on his way, he was stopped when his foot got caught in the served legs of the chairs at Nagisa's desk and Youji fell, hitting his head on the arm of the chair.

"Youji!!" Natsuo yelled and ran over to him. "are you ok?! are you hurt?" he asked.

Youji giggled. "nope, just fine" he said and got stood up. "doesn't hurt at all. being a Zero and all..."

"Y-Youji, your bleeding..."Natsuo said nervously. Youji had managed to get a small cut just above his right eye.

Youji lifted up a hand and brushed it across the cut then looked at the blood on his fingers. "oh...i guess i am.." he said softly, almost sadly.

Nagisa banged open the door. "What happened?!" she yelled. "I head something crash and-" she stopped as she saw Youji standing there with blood ruining down his face. then her eyes went over to Natsuo.

Natsuo started shaking slightly 'I'll to twice to you what happens to him.' his ears pressed flat agents his head in fear.

"Youji, wash that off, please"

"ok i'll be back in a sec, Natsuo." Youji called as he pranced off to wash his cut.

"Natsuo, eh?" Nagisa said. "he gave you a name i see...come out for a moment."

"Yes..." Natsuos voice shook as they walked out of the room.

Nagisa let Natsuo in to the room across the hall from the room they just left. she opened the door, shoved Natsuo in and locked it behind her. "You remember what i told you the first day of training?" she growled. Natsuo had never heard her so angry.

"Yes.." Natsuo said still shakily.

"Good, then i don't have to explain why i'm doing this." she grabbed a knife off a shelf in the dark room. Natsuo couldn't see anything with such a lack of light. all he knew was suddenly he was knocked to the ground and felt something wet running down his face.

"If you ever let hurt him again, I'll take him away, got it?!" Nagisa yelled.

"...Please, Sensei.." Natsuo was suddenly crying, he didn't quite know why. "please don't take Youji away...he said hes happy now..." Natsuo spoke softly.

"he was quite happy before!" she yelled at him. "with all your begging it really shows how weak you are...maybe i should take Youji away now..." she thought on this for a moment.

"Please!" Natsuo shouted then sobbed. "please, don't take him away! please! I love Youji!" these last words slipped out without him thinking about it.

somehow the room felt suddenly cold. Nagisa picked Natsuo up by his collar and tugged him close to her face once more. "you never tell Youji that. understand?" she snarled.

Natsuo gave the best attempt to a nod he could with Nagisa holding him like she was.

"You'll kill him with those words! ...i really should take him away but i can't.." she dropped Natsuo back to his feet. she threw a rag at Natsuo. "wipe off your face and cover that eye with your hair and hurry, we gotta be back before Youji"

Natsuo had no clue what Nagisa was talking about but he did as he was told. 'what does she mean 'i can't'? and why do i have to cover my face...' Natsuo put a hand up just as Youji did and brushed it agents the top of his right cheek. he felt something wet and stick. he brought his hand away and licked at his fingers. it was blood. thats what had been pouring down his face. he moved his hand higher to where his eye was supposed to be.

Natsuo shock his head. 'stop it stop it stop it!!' he yelled inside his head. "Don't take Youji away! please,please,please don't!" he whispered as he shock his head. "I...I going to take a bath...yeah." he said to himself. he got up off the bed and walked back to where he had left Youji.

"Natsuo" Youji called as he saw him turn the corner in the hall way. he ran over and hugged him.

Natsuo hugged back. "sorry, were you lonely?" Natsuo asked.

"Yes."Youji wined.

"I'm sorry, Youji. I'm gonna take a bath, you wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Youji let go of Natsuo and followed Natsuo to the bath.

after a few minutes in the tub, Youji's phone rang. they both leaned over the eag of the bath and looked to see who it was. "Nagisa!" Youji exclaimed. Natsuo hesitated then picked it up. "Hello.."

"Natsuo, give the phone to Youji!" she ordered. Natsuo did as he was told.

after a minuets or so on the phone Youji hung up. his ears drooped again. "She wants us to come back..." he said quietly.

(DONE!! i'm really really tired now so...yeah. the end. XD would love yo hear what you thought hope you liked it)


End file.
